Be Our Guest Restaurant
| closed = | replacement = | coordinates = | manufacturer = | food-type = American & French | music = | sitearea_sqft = | other-label = Theme | other-information = Beauty and the Beast | custom_label_2 = | custom_value_2 = | custom_label_3 = | custom_value_3 = | custom_label_4 = | custom_value_4 = | custom_label_5 = | custom_value_5 = | custom_label_6 = | custom_value_6 = | custom_label_7 = | custom_value_7 = | custom_label_8 = | custom_value_8 = }}Be Our Guest Restaurant is a quick service and table service restaurant in Fantasyland at Magic Kingdom in the Walt Disney World Resort. The restaurant has the theme and appearance of the Beast's Castle from Disney and Warner Bros.' 1991 animated film Beauty and the Beast. The name of the restaurant is a reference to "Be Our Guest", one of the classic songs from that film. History The restaurant was added as part of a large expansion and renovation to Fantasyland. It opened in late 2012, and the rest of Fantasyland was completed in 2014. "The New Fantasyland will be constructed in phases with most new experiences open by 2013." In September 2009, it was announced at the D23 Expo that Fantasyland would be expanded to incorporate Disney Princess characters, along with a larger 3 ring circus-themed Dumbo area. Recent conceptual artwork for the expansion shows several new additions and changes. Included is a new area themed to Disney and Warner Bros.' Beauty and the Beast featuring the Beast's Castle with a new dining experience, Gaston's tavern, and Belle's cottage. Restaurant from the 1991 film]] The castle features a full table service restaurant at night, and provides counter service dining by day, both requiring reservations. Cuisine is French-inspired. Three dining rooms are located within the castle, including the ballroom where Belle and the Beast danced, the West Wing where the rose is kept, and a gallery with paintings and a 7' wooden music box depicting Belle and Beast. The restaurant features baroque windows reaching the ceiling, and murals depicting the Enchanted Rose and characters from the film, including Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Lumière, and Cogsworth. The restaurant was the only publicly accessible Magic Kingdom venue to serve wine and beer (available exclusively at Dinner) prior to December 23, 2016, when additional restaurants at Magic Kingdom added it to their menus. On March 20, 2015, Be Our Guest Restaurant began to serve breakfast meals featuring foods such as eggs florentine and an open-faced-egg-and-poached-bacon sandwich. Area attractions Enchanted Tales with Belle It was announced that the Beast's Castle would be included as part of a meet-and-greet with Belle. The Storytime with Belle attraction which originally was located in the Fairytale Gardens is now performed in the library inside the Beast's Castle. Guests can visit Belle's father's cottage, located at the former site of Ariel's Grotto. They can explore the home and encounter a magic mirror (a gift from the Beast) in Maurice's workshop which transports them to the Beast's Castle. Inside, they meet an audio-animatronic Madame Wardrobe who casts some guests as objects. Guests then head to the library and meet an audio-animatronic Lumiere who surprises a live Belle with guests and he will tell the classic story with help from her the selected guests. This attraction opened in December 2012. Gaston's Tavern Outside the castle and Belle's house is Gaston's tavern, another restaurant. It is themed to look like the tavern where Gaston sings his title song in the original film. The tavern features a portrait of Gaston over a large fireplace. Antlers and buckskins hang upon the wall, which is lined with barrels. Mugs and goblets can be purchased, but alcohol is not served. Instead, a non-alcoholic beverage has been created called "Lefou's Brew" which is an apple soda with a marshmallow foam topping, which looks like the beer served in Gaston's tavern in the film during the song. Just outside is a water fountain of Gaston, holding barrels, with his foot on Le Fou, holding mugs. Bonjour Village Gift Shop A gift shop inspired by the village where Belle lived in the film is also part of the area. References External links * Category:Beauty and the Beast (franchise) Category:Fantasyland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Walt Disney World Category:Restaurants established in 2012 Category:Walt Disney World restaurants Category:2012 establishments in Florida